


Ghosts, Wands, and Robes

by 123Booilove



Series: Danny Phantom Harry Potter AU [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I update this like once in a blue moon, sometimes I get hit with inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Booilove/pseuds/123Booilove
Summary: Danny’s thrilled when he finally gets his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. He’s excited to make new friends and learn magic. But when he befriends The Boy Who Lived and his friends, what kind of trouble will he get into?Goddamit, Danny just wanted a normal school year for once.
Series: Danny Phantom Harry Potter AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622152
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Ghosts, Wands, and Robes

Danny jumps out of bed and rushes up the stairs. He throws open the door to his sister’s room before he starts screaming.

“JAZZ I GOT MY LETTER! I GOT MY LETTER!” Danny knows he’s being annoying, but he frankly doesn’t care. It’s practically his purpose in life to annoy his older sister.

“Danny that’s great, but stop yelling! You’re gonna wake mom and dad up!” Danny ignores her, yelling louder.

“I GOT MY LETTER! I GOT MY-mph!” Danny is cut off as a pillow hit his face. He throws it back at Jazz, half hoping to start a pillow fight, but she just puts it down on her bed.

“When are we gonna go shopping?” Danny asks, sitting down next to Jazz. He’s been waiting for years to be able to go to Diagon Alley. He even saved up enough money to get a pet! Jazz thinks for a moment before replying.

“We can go next Friday!” she decides. Hogwarts had given her some floo powder, enough for a few round trips to London, as they did with all their American students. Danny had never used it before, and he was excited. And nervous. Apparently you could end up in weird places if you didn’t say the words right. Danny’s eyes widen and he stands up as he remembers something.

“What about the ghosts?” he asks, slightly panicked. He’s the main defender of the city, how would they handle things without him?

“Tucker, Sam, Valerie, and your mom can handle things. Besides, most of the ghosts just come to mess with you anyways.” Danny sighs and sits back down. He doesn’t really like the idea of leaving the town to fend for itself, but he guesses he doesn’t have much of a choice.

“It’ll be fine, little brother. Amity Park is tough,” Jazz reassures him. Danny doesn’t respond, troubled. He begins to think about leaving Sam and Tucker behind, and frowns deeper. Jazz, as if reading his mind, places a hand on his shoulder.

“I know, Danny. But think of all the new friends you’ll make!” Danny scowls. He doesn’t need new friends, he has good ones right here. “C’mon Danny, don’t think about it. You’ll still see them in the summer.” Danny brightens slightly at that,

“Yeah, you’re right,” he says as he stands up. “I’m gonna go call them now. Bye Jazz!” Danny doesn’t wait for a response, leaving the room and going to call his friends.

The next week passed by at a snail’s pace. Danny tried to occupy himself by playing video games with Tucker and Sam, or going out to fly, but all he could think about was going to Diagon Alley. He even found himself unable to focus during fights, causing more injuries than usual. He was scolded by both Sam and Jazz for that. However, after 8 days that felt like years, Danny and Jazz are standing in front of the fireplace. Thank god they have one, or else it would have caused problems. They hadn’t told their parents about the whole magic thing, scared of their reaction. Not that there would be a negative one, no, but that they would become as obsessed with it as ghosts. This was more of Danny’s idea than Jazz’s, but she went along with it for his sake.

“Ready, Danny?” Jazz asks him. Danny nods eagerly. They had gone over what to do at least ten times, and Danny just wants to get it over with. Jazz wants him to go first, so he walks into the fireplace and grabs a handful of powder.

“Okay, one more time. What do you do?” Danny rolls his eyes.

“Jeez Jazz. I get it. You say the name of the place like you’re asking Siri, then throw the powder onto the floor. It’s not that complicated.” Jazz bites her lip.

“I know, I’ve just heard so many stories of people ending up in horrible places because they misspoke using floo powder and I don’t want you to-” Danny cuts her off.

“Diagon Alley!” he yells, throwing the powder down. He panics briefly as blue flames cover him, but they don’t hurt. They feel comforting actually. He closes his eyes, enjoying the soft warmth the flames provided. And then it was gone. His eyelids shoot open, and he has to blink a few times to adjust to the light. But what he sees is amazing. There are shops all around, people clamoring in and out of them. Everyone’s wearing some sort of robe, and Danny suddenly feels out of place with his white and red t-shirt. He steps out of the fireplace, not wanting to merge bodies or something with the next person that uses it. He keeps his eyes glued to his surroundings, so he doesn’t notice Jazz coming up behind him.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” she asks. He jumps, and Jazz stares at him for a moment, before laughing. “Nice, Danny.” He blushes and crosses his arms.

“Didn’t we come to get stuff?” She rolls her eyes and starts walking.

“Come on, let’s get you robes.”

Exploring the different shops was amazing, and being surrounded by magic was even better. He’d never actually seen magic, since Jazz wasn’t allowed to do it outside of school. Every once in a while, Jazz had to put him back on track.

“We’ll be here all day if we look at everything,” she had said. Danny had sadly walked away from the poster featuring an item to make your ceiling look like real stars.

It takes them two hours to get to what Danny had been looking forward to the most. Ollivander’s. Seriously, a magic wand? How many levels of awesome is that? Danny walks through the door. He blinks at the darkness of the room compared to outside. He shivers, which was odd, since his body has a high tolerance to cold. It’s even particularly cold in here. Danny shrugs it off as an old man comes out from the back.

“Customers!” he says happily before turning to Jazz. “Jasmine Fenton, Apple and Unicorn hair, 12 inches, and rather rigid, right?” Jazz nods, smiling slightly. “Well, let’s get right to it!” Ollivander pulls out a box from nowhere as measuring tapes starts measuring Danny. “Ash-wood and Pheonix feather, 8 inches. Try it out.” Danny hesitates, not quite sure what Ollivander wants him to do. “Quickly!” Danny snatches the wand from his hand, and something explodes loudly in the corner. Danny starts to apologize, but Ollivander cuts him off. “Don’t worry about it, happens all the time. Now, I have a feeling that this wand-.” Ollivander turns and pulls out a want from the shelf. “Will be perfect for you. Aspen wood, Dragon heartstring, 10 inches” Danny takes it carefully and waves it around. A window shatters. “I guess that’s not it! Moving on!” Danny glares at Jazz who was giggling in the corner. It takes another 15 wands before one finally gives a good reaction. Danny’s tired and just wants to leave when Ollivander hands him another wand. “Ash wood, Phoenix feather, 12 and a half inches, extremely flexible.” Danny takes the wand and flicks his wrist, ready for something else to explode. To his surprise, green and blue sparks start coming out of the wand and falling around him. He watches in awe at the beautiful shower of color as Ollivander begins clapping with a huge grin on his face.

“Bravo! Bravo!” Danny scratches the back of his head, not entirely sure what he’s done. Jazz goes up to the counter and gives Ollivander the appropriate amount of money for the wand. Ollivander grins at him from behind the counter. It kind of creeps Danny out, to be honest. Jazz leads him out of the shop, and Danny decides he was never going in there again. He pulls out the money that he had gotten from the exchange at Gringotts. He had traded in the money he had saved up to get some of the wizard currency, and he was pleased to find he probably had enough to get any pet he wanted.

“Can we go to the pet store?” Danny asks. Jazz nods and leads him in the right direction. As soon as he enters, his eyes zero in on a white owl in the corner. He walks over and reads the label.

Snowy Owl. Loves the cold, thrives in it. Very sociable.

Danny grins and is about to go buy him before Jazz speaks up.

“Maybe you should look at some other pets before you decide,” she suggests, and Danny rolls his eyes.

“I want this one.” he says, going up to the counter. Jazz shrugs and follows him. As he pays, he starts thinking of names he could use. Maybe he should make it ghost related. It’d be funny. He has an idea, although it’s slightly obvious.

“What are you gonna name him?” Jazz asked.

“Fantome,” he replied. Jazz raised an eyebrow.

“Where did that come from?” Danny blushed. Jazz would definitely laugh at him if he found out he named his owl ghost in French.

“It’s uh...it means ghost in French” he admitted. Jazz groaned.

“Oh my god. This is worse than your Fenton-Phantom thing!”

“Hey! I had to think of something fast before the name Inviso-bill caught on. I was rushed!” Jazz rolled her eyes.

“Right. Sure.”

“Fantome sounds cool!” He protests.

“It really doesn’t, Danny, but whatever you say.” Danny punches his sister in the shoulder, who laughs and ruffles his hair.

  
  
  


If Danny thought that the week waiting to go to Diagon Alley was long, this one was ten times worse. He was so bored he almost wanted ghosts to show up, just to have something to distract him from thinking about Hogwarts. When the day to board the train finally came, Danny woke his sister up the moment the clock hit 9:00. Jazz had made him promise he wouldn’t wake her up before that, so he had been staring at the clock for the last 20 minutes.

“Come on come on! It’s time to go!” Jazz groans and pushes him away.

“I’m up, I’m up,” she says, not sounding awake at all. “Let me get dressed,” Danny exits the room and waits  _ extremely  _ patiently for her to come out. Once she did, Danny practically drags her downstairs and to the fireplace. They had placed their luggage there, and he grabs the handle of the trolley. Jazz chuckles at his antics and grabs the floo powder.

“You go first, little brother.” Danny’s glad that she isn’t freaking out like last time as he walks into the fireplace.

“King’s Cross!” he says firmly. He closes his eyes as the warm fire surrounds him again, not as long this time. Opening his eyes, he steps out and waits for Jazz. He watches as the fireplace flashes blue and Jazz exits it.

“Let’s go, Danny,” she says, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the platform. Normally he would protest this, but they’re in a busy place and he knows Jazz will feel less anxious if she can feel that he’s there. He’s heard about Platform 9 and ¾ from Jazz, and he’s starting to get nervous. What if he runs straight into the wall? What if he runs into the wrong wall? He swallows his nerves as he spots the sign for platform nine. His sister gives him a look and he starts running for the wall of the platform. He closes his eyes tight, and hears a small woosh. He opens his eyes to see a completely different station than before. He turns around, seeing the pillar, but when he looked up, the sign said Platform 9 and ¾. Jazz came through the wall, and smiled at him.

“Okay Danny, I’ll let you go make some friends, but first I need to tell you something. Hogwarts has ghosts. But, not the kind you’re used to. They’re called spirits. They are never tangible and can’t really do much. There’s also a poltergeist, Peeves. He likes to play pranks. Just, don’t start to fight Sir Nicholas or something.” Danny salutes and Jazz gave him one last smile before she walks off towards someone. Danny loads his trunk onto the train and starts looking for a compartment with first years. He saw a small girl and a chubby looking boy, and opens the door to the compartment.

“Are you guys first years?” Danny asks. The boy suddenly looks scared as he nodded. “Cool. Can I sit here?” The boy nods again, looking less nervous now, probably realizing that Danny isn’t here to beat him up.

“I’m Danny. What are your guys’ names?” The boy speaks up first.

“I’m Neville.”

“I’m Hermione Granger. Are you American?” she asks, and Danny nods. “Really? What’s it like there? I’ve read a lot of books about it, but I’ve never actually been there.” Danny blinks at how fast the girl talked.

“I mean….it’s normal? I don't know, we eat burgers I guess,” Danny answers. Neville let out a small laugh, but Hermione just gives him a dead look.

“Do….” Neville starts. Danny turns to look at him, him, waiting patiently for him to collect his thoughts. “Do you guys want to be friends?” Danny smiles.

“Yeah sure! I was scared I wouldn’t make any friends here!” he says. Wait until Jazz hears that he already made a friend!

“I don’t see why not. We can study together,” Hermione replies and Danny groaned. He really doesn’t wanna think about studying already. Hermione ignores him.

“What houses do you think you’re going to be in?” Hermione asks. Danny lights up. He’s been thinking about this for the past two years.

“I think I’ll either get in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff! Although I might be in Slytherin, that’d be pretty cool too,” Danny figures he probably won’t be in Ravenclaw with his sister.

“Probably Hufflepuff,” Neville says sadly. “I’m not brave, or smart, or cunning, so I guess there’s only one left.” Danny frowns slightly.

“Don’t put yourself down like that Neville. Besides, there’s nothing wrong with Hufflepuff!” Danny smiles reassuringly. “What about you Hermione? What do you think you’re gonna get?” Hermione thinks for a moment.

“Well, I don't know, but I hope it’s Gryffindor,” she decides. “That’s the house Dumbledore was in!” Danny’s about to reply when Neville lets out a cry of panic.

“Trevor!” Danny feels something hop into his lap, and he yells as he sees that it’s a small toad. Before he could process what was happening, the toad had hopped out the door, which he forgot to close. “Trevor!” Neville repeats, rushing out the door. “Can you guys please help me find Trevor?” Hermione nods.

“Of course, Neville. You go that way, Danny and I will go this way.” Neville scrambles away clumsily, and the two of them start going down the corridor, opening every door and asking if the people inside had seen a toad.

“No”

“Nope”

“Sorry”

“Piss off”

That one was said twice.

“We’ve already told him we haven’t seen it,” Danny doesn’t know how Neville had ended up on this side of the train, but he’s ready to move on.

“Oh, are you doing magic? Let’s see then.” Hermione says. She sounds...snobbish. Danny peeks his head in as Hermione sits down. He loitered at the door frame, not wanting to intrude.

“Er-alright” says a redheaded boy. “Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!” Nothing happens. Danny looks at what the wand was pointed at. It’s a fat, grey, rat.

“Are you sure that’s a real spell?” Hermione asks. “Well, it’s not very good, is it?” Danny kicks Hermione, who gives him an odd look before continuing. “I’ve tried a few simple spells just for practice and it’s all worked for me. Nobody in my family’s magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course. I mean, it’s the very best school of witchcraft there is, I’ve heard, I’ve learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough, I’m Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?”

Hermione says all this at a dizzying speed, and the two other boys in the compartment look just as dazed as Danny feels. The black haired boy glanced at Danny, and Danny tried to look apologetic, but he’s not sure how well executed it is. Danny steps forwards so that he’s standing next to Hermione.

“I’m Danny Fenton,” he introduces to the two boys.

“Ron Weasley,” the red headed boy says, quietly.

“Harry Potter” Danny’s eyes widen. He’s heard stories about Harry Potter, but he had no idea that he was going to Hogwarts. Hermione apparently also has a thing or two to say about this.

“Are you really? I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading, and you’re in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century .”

“Am I?” Harry asks weakly. Danny wants to drag Hermione out of of the room as fast as possible. She really needs to learn how to read a room.

“Goodness, didn’t you know? I’d have found out everything I could if it was me. Do-” Danny interrupts her.

“Anyways, we should keep looking for Neville’s toad. It was nice meeting you both! Maybe we’ll see you around.” Danny starts lightly pushing Hermione by the shoulders, getting her to exit the compartment. As soon as the door closes, Hermione turns around, angry.

“What was that for?” she asks, frowning.

“Could you not tell?” Danny asks, tilting his head. “Those boys obviously did not want us there. And you were overwhelming Harry,” he crosses his arms. Hermione doesn’t respond for a moment, looking off to the side.

“Oh no, I was, wasn’t I?” she groans. “I swear I wasn’t meaning to. Oh, I should go back in and apologize-” Danny cuts Hermione off once again.

“No, the damage is done. It’s fine, we’ll probably never see them again. Let’s just keep looking for the toad, okay?” Danny gives Hermione a small smile, who returned it.

Danny, Hermione, and Neville spent almost the rest of the train ride looking for Trevor, but to no avail. Eventually, they were arriving at Hogwarts, and they had to go back to their compartment to get changed. Neville has tears in his eyes. Danny pats him on the back.

“Don’t worry Neville, I’m sure he’ll turn up. Let’s just worry about our first night at Hogwarts for now,” Danny tries to reassure, knowing the chances of them seeing the frog again were low.

“Actually, the chances that Trevor shows-” Danny elbowsHermione in the side, shutting her up. She seems to get the message. By the time they get back to their compartment, there’s already a voice announcing their arrival.

“We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.”

The three of them panic, quickly getting out their robes and putting them on. They close their suitcases and exit the compartment. Danny notices that there are small trickles of students in the hallways, walking towards the many doors on the train. Danny jumps out, feeling cold wind hit his face.

“Mind yer step now!” Someone says, seeing Neville almost fall. “Firs’ years follow me!” Danny looks for the source of the voice, seeing a huge man with a beard that almost reaches his waist. He cautiously follows him, Hermione and Neville next to him. They go through a narrow path, trees surrounding them on both sides. Everyone is mostly silent, with scattered whispers here and there. Neville starts sniffing again, probably realizing that his toad is long gone. Danny feels bad for him.

“Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight o Hogwarts here in a sec,” the giant man tells them. As they round a bend, sounds of awe come from all the students, including him. The path opens up and there is a lake, and across the lake is a huge castle with mountains all around it. It looks like a pain to get around on foot.

“No more’n four to a boat!” the giant man yells, and Danny ends up in a boat with him and three other strangers. Neville and Hermione get a boat with the two boys from earlier.

“Everyone in!” shouts the giant man. He seems to be doing a lot of shouting. “Right then, forward!” The boats start moving without Danny or the other three even doing anything. They approach some cliffs that made Danny wonder if he would hit his head.

“Heads down!” the giant man yells. Well, that answered his question. He ducks with the rest of the students until they pass under the low area. After they dock and exit, Danny sees a toad hop by him. He makes a face but doesn’t do anything until he hears Neville’s cry.

“Trevor!” he yells happily. Danny turns around to see a huge smile on Neville’s face. He walks over to him and pats him on the back.

“Told you he’d show up!” Danny lies. Hermione gives him a flat look, but he ignores it.

“Everyone here?” the giant man asks. He looks at Neville. “You there, you still got yer toad?” Neville blushes and nods. The giant man raises his huge fist and knocks three times on the castle door.


End file.
